The conventional suction structure of a vacuum container is generally primitive in design in that it comprises a suction pump and a one-way valve, which are fastened with a cap of the vacuum container. The suction pump is used to draw air out of the hollow interior of the container in conjunction with the one-way valve. The conventional suction structure does not work effectively to bring about a vacuum state of the container. In addition, the conventional suction structure is not reliable at best in view of the fact that it is not provided with means to monitor and maintain the vacuum state of the vacuum container.